1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag jacket activating system. More particularly, to an airbag jacket activating system configured to detect the application of an external force which exceeds a predetermined value to a vehicle body and to transmit an activation signal to an airbag jacket.
2. Description of Background Art
Airbag jackets are known that include inflation air chambers for reducing an injury of a rider of a motorcycle or the like. Methods of detecting a condition for activating the airbag jacket include a method of detecting the separation of a rider from a vehicle body when a string-shaped body or the like connecting the vehicle body and the jacket is tugged and a method of detecting the application of an external force which exceeds a predetermined value to the vehicle body by use of an acceleration sensor and the like provided in the vehicle body.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-285408 discloses an airbag jacket activating system wherein a vehicle body and an airbag jacket are each provided with radio communications means. Once an acceleration sensor provided in the vehicle body detects the application of an external force which exceeds a predetermined value to the vehicle body, an activation signal is transmitted from the vehicle body to the airbag jacket by radio and the airbag jackets is inflated and thus deployed by receiving this activation signal.
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-285408 entails the likelihood that an airbag jacket activation signal may be unable to be transmitted and received stably under an environment in which, for example, the communications condition is unsuitable for radio communications because an electric field strength is too strong.